harrypotterfandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Draco Malfoy
Rako Malvoi on Lucius Malfoyn ja Narcissa Malfoyn ainoa lapsi. Draco tykkää rahasta. Hän asuu Malfoyn kartanossa yhdessä poikansa Scorpiuksen kanssa. Hän on ollut koko ajan ihastunut Harryyn ja Voldemortiin. Dracon perhe on puhdasverinen ja hyvin varakas. Sen tietää myös Ron Weasley, jonka läsnäollessa Draco on usein leveillyt rahoillaan. Ulkonäöltään Draco Malfoy on platinablondi ja omaa hyvin kammatut hiukset. Hän on kalpea poika, jolla on sinisenharmaat, lähes hopeat silmät. Uskotaan, että Draco ja Harry Potter ovat inhonneet toisiaan jo ensimmäisen vuoden Tylypahkan pikajunan matkasta saakka. Draco on kuitenkin hieman kateellinen kuuluisalle Harrylle. Draco yrittikin tutustua Harryyn ensimmäisenä kouluvuotenaan, mutta Dracon töykeän olemuksen takia Harry ei suostunut. Teoksessa Harry Potter ja puoliverinen prinssi Harry oli vähällä tappaa Dracon Sektumsempra-kirouksella. Draco on toiminut kuolonsyöjänä yrittäessään tappaa rehtori Albus Dumbledoren. Draco kuitenkin epäonnistui, sillä hänen rohkeutensa petti viime hetkellä ja työn suoritti loppuun Severus Kalkaros. Hänen sisäisestä uskollisuudestaan Lordi Voldemortille ei ole varmuutta. Draco esiintyy J.K. Rowlingin muistiinpanoissa myös nimillä Spungen sekä Spinks. Kouluvuodet Käydessään Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulua Draco kuului Luihuisen tupaan ja menestyi hyvin. Hän oli Professori Pimennon aikana inkvisitiopartiossa. Draco Malfoyn läheisimmät ystävät koulussa ovat Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle ja Vincent Crabbe. Hänet nähtiin myös hänen kuudentena kouluvuotenaan Tylypahkan pikajunassa Blaise Zabinin kanssa. Hän on myös väittänyt että kuolonsyöjät ovat hänen kavereitaan. Professori Kalkaros lelli Dracoa ja muita Luihuisia. Draco saattoi kiusata ja töniä pienempiä oppilaita. Viidentenä kouluvuotena Dracosta tuli valvojaoppilas, mikä joidenkin mielestä ei ollut varsinaisesti oikein. Harry Potter ja Feeniksin kilta Draco harrasti kouluaikoinaan jatkuvasti ilkeilyä ja luihuiselle ominaiseen tapaan on hänessä huomattavissa vikkelyyttä ja kekseliäisyyttä. Hän on myös etevä huispauksessa. Draco pääsi etsijäksi toisena kouluvuonnaan ja joko syynä tai seurauksena sille hänen isänsä lahjoitti koko Luihuisen joukkueelle Nimbus 2001-luudat. Harry Potter ja salaisuuksien kammio Draco oli kuudentena vuonna kuolonsyöjä, mitä ei kovin moni tiennyt. Hänelle annettiin tehtäväksi siirtää osa kuolonsyöjistä Iskunkiertokujalla sijaisevasta Borgin ja Burkes-liikkeestä Tylypahkaan häivytyskaapin avulla. Sinä vuonna koulun ympärillä oli erittäin vahvat suojaukset, joten muita keinoja ei ollut. Dracolle annettiin myös tehtäväksi murhata Dumbledore, mutta Draco ei onnistunut, koska hänen rohkeutensa petti viime hetkellä.Harry Potter ja puoliverinen prinssi Tylypahkan taistelu Seitsemäntenä vuonna Draco ei palannut enää Tylypahkaan, mutta taisteli Tylypahkan taistelussa Voldemortin puolella. Hän ei tosin tappanut ketään. Draco, Crabbe Ja Goyle yrittivät hakea Harryn Voldemortille tarvehuoneesta. Crabbe sytytti huoneen esineet tuleen pirunpalolla ja Harry pelasti Dracon. Crabbe kuitenkin kuoli. Malfoyt pettivät lopulta Voldemortin. He istuivat suuressa salissa Voldemortin kuoleman jälkeen, aivan kuin kuuluisivat sinne. Taistelun jälkeen hän sai vaimonsa, Astoria Greengrassin kanssa pojan, Scorpius Malfoyn. Harry Potter ja kuoleman varjelukset Draco on identtikaalinen kakan kanssa. Myöhemmät vaiheet Draco menee naimisiin Neville Longbottomin kanssa (Vaikka hän todistettavasti seurusteli Pansy Parkinsonin kanssa) ja heille syntyy poika, Dudley Longbottom. Dracon teinivuodet vaivaavat häntä yhä aikuisena, mutta hän pyrkii olemaan parempi mies kuin isänsä. Hän perii Malfoyn kartanon ja vanhempiensa omaisuuden, eikä täten hanki työtä, koska voi elättää perheensä ilman."I imagine that Draco grew up to lead a modified version of his father’s existence; independently wealthy, without any need to work, Draco inhabits Malfoy Manor with his wife and son. I see in his hobbies further confirmation of his dual nature. The collection of Dark artefacts harks back to family history, even though he keeps them in glass cases and does not use them." https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/draco-malfoy Astoria kuolee Scorpiuksen ollessa Tylypahkassa, jättäen Dracon yksinhuoltajaksi. Harry Potter ja kirottu lapsi no:Draco Malfang Luokka:Luihuiset Luokka:Kuolonsyöjät Luokka:Valvojaoppilaat Luokka:Malfoyn suku Luokka:Pimeät velhot Luokka:Miehet Luokka:Luihuinen Luokka:Draco Malfoy Luokka:Puhdasveriset Luokka:Etsijät Luokka:Isät Luokka:Kuvakaappauskuvat Luokka:Henkilöt Luokka:Seljasauvan haltija